


Some Like it Sweet

by primsong



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sci-Fi, Third Doctor Era, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three prefers his tea well-doctored, to the Brigadier's disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> _I always enjoyed the stunning amount of sugar Three spooned into his tea, this is a little hat-tip to that preference._

**Some Like it Sweet**

"Good heavens, what is that, Doctor?" Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart leaned over the corner of his desk, reaching past his scientific advisor for a biscuit.

"What's what?" The Doctor glanced down at the cup in his hand, bemused. "Only tea."

"Tea? What have you done to it then?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed slightly. "Done? Nothing whatsoever. What are you talking about?"

"That spoon is practically standing up in it all by itself," the Brigadier pointed out.

"Yes?" He considered this phenomena, propping the stem upright in the center and watching it slowly come to rest against the side of the cup. He then stirred it and took a sip without comment.

The Brigadier raised a brow. "Doctor. Just how much sugar did you put in that cup?"

The Doctor pursed his lips slightly. "I happen to like my tea sweet."

"Sweet? You could spread that muck about with a knife."

"Muck? May I ask you to please refrain from addressing my tea as muck, Brigadier?"

The door cracked open and Jo popped her head in. "Pardon me. Doctor? Your supplies arrived." She gave a little wave. "Hello Brigadier, good afternoon."

"Miss Grant," the Brigadier called, stopping her from closing the door again. "Does he always do this?" He pointed at the Doctor's tea cup accusingly.

"Do what, sir?" She glanced over at her mentor, seeing nothing amiss. The Doctor sat back in his chair and sipped his tea, crossing his neatly trousered legs.

"Put that much sugar in his tea!" The Brigadier experimentally gave the pasteboard box of sugar a shake. "Why, you've nearly emptied the sugar, Doctor."

"Oh yes," Jo said, cheerily. "He likes it sweet."

The Doctor's only answer was to suddenly drain his cup, an action that made Lethbridge-Stewart look both disbelieving and a bit queasy.

Jo hid a smile behind her hand. "Do you need anything else, Brigadier?"

He shoved his own small plate aside, the biscuit unfinished and sat back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. "No, Miss Grant. That will be all." The door closed with a click.

Unperturbed, the Doctor poured a second cup of tea and tapped the last of the sparkly little white cubes into it. "Well, if you've quite finished with your biscuit, Brigadier, let's get down to business. I say, you don't happen to have another box of these, do you?"


End file.
